Acracia
by Prisionera de Azkaban
Summary: AU/ Hinata se confesó a Naruto y ahora no sabe que hacer. Sakura aun no puede olvidar a Sasuke a pesar de que éste se ha vuelto un criminal. Kiba está enamorado de Hinata y enredado con otra. Shikamaru no sabe a quien elegir. Y para colmo están en guerra.
1. Acracia

**Prologo**

El mundo está en guerra. Tres grupos han tomado el poder...uno de ellos causará la destrucción total de los seres humanos. ¿Podrán los otros dos hacerles frente?

Corporación: Su objetivo es hacer que el mundo sea como una gran empresa donde ellos sean los lideres. Es un grupo grande y poderoso, que maneja mucha información y dinero pero que ha caído en la corrupción.

Abismales: Trabajan desde las sombras para lograr un futuro con seres humanos genéticamente evolucionados. Todos aquellos que no quieran formar parte de una nueva raza humana deberán perecer.

Akatsuki: Ex miembros de la Corporación y Abismales que se juntaron para cumplir un solo fin: la paz. Sin embargo, no creen que sea posible mientras los otros dos grupos sigan en pie por eso tienen que destruirlos a todos y así tomar el poder.

Abismales y Corporación han tenido que unir sus fuerzas y olvidarse de sus distintas formas de ver el mundo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y Akatsuki termine con todo.

No obstante, un grupo de rebeldes decidirá separarse de los demás grupos y comenzar uno nuevo para salvar al mundo de la corrupción, el abismo y la muerte.

*Ni los personajes ni los nombres de los grupos me pertenece. Yo solo los estoy utilizando por fines de diversión.

**Capitulo 1: Acracia**

-¿Donde...donde estoy?

-En el hospital, donde mas sino.

"Esa voz...me suena familiar"

-¡Naruto! ¡Despierta!

-¡Cállate, Kiba! ¡Todavía no debe estar completamente bien!

Naruto abrió los ojos y apenas pudo distinguir quienes eran los que se encontraban allí con él. Sabia que las voces le resultaban familiares, pero definitivamente no recordaba de quienes eran. Lo único que sabía era que sentía un tremendo dolor de cabeza y todo parecía girar más fuerte de lo normal.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Ya nos preguntaste eso idiota!

-Kiba, deja de gritar.

-¡Cállate, Shikamaru!

-¿K…Kiba, Shi…Shikamaru?

-¿Qué te pasa, Naruto, te dio amnesia?

-La verdad es que no recuerdo bien por que estoy acá… ¿Qué…que paso?

-¡NARUTO!

Una chica de pelo rosado y ojos verdes como el agua acababa de abalanzarse sobre Naruto para abrazarlo. Casi había derribado a Shikamaru y a Kiba.

-¡Naruto, estas bien? ¿Qué paso con Pein?

-¿Pein?

Acababa de recordarlo todo. Había tenido esa pelea con Pein de los Akatsuki. Había estado a punto de perder si no hubiera sido por…

-¡Hinata! ¡¿Cómo esta Hinata?

-Hinata está bien.-le contestó Kiba- Pein la dejó inconsciente pero Sakura pudo salvarla a tiempo. Ella también esta internada acá. Vengo de allá y despertó mucho antes que tu, Naruto.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- quiso saber Sakura. Miraba a Naruto preocupada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Pein es realmente fuerte. Me tenia, estaba a punto de acabar conmigo cuando Hinata llego y…

No pudo seguir hablando. Lo que había hecho Hinata por él no tenia nombre. Se había atrevido a enfrentarse a Pein solo para salvarlo.

Naruto había estado en desventaja desde un comienzo. Pein era extremadamente fuerte y Naruto se sentía sin energía. Pero cuando Hinata llegó Naruto por fin obtuvo la fuerza que necesitaba.

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces acá?- le había gritado Naruto cuando vio que la chica se ponía entre él y Pein.

-Yo…yo vine a salvarte, Naruto…- le respondió la chica. Se podía ver el miedo que sentía pero parecía decidida.

Todas las cosas que había dicho Hinata antes de que Pein la atacara habían significado mucho para Naruto, pero todavía había algo que no podía entender.

-…Por que yo te amo, Naruto.

-¡Naruto! ¡Te estoy hablando!

-¿Ah? ¿Qué me dijiste, Sakura?

-Te estaba preguntando como puede ser que Hinata te hubiera salvado si ella fue derrotada por Pein también.

-Pero me dio a mí la energía para seguir.

Guardaron silencio por un momento.

-¿Y al final que pasó con Pein?- preguntó Sakura, que seguía mirando a Naruto como si esperara que este estuviera a punto de mutar.

-Escapó. ¡Maldito cobarde!

-Hinata se va a meter en grandes problemas- comentó de repente Kiba- su padre va a querer matarla cuando sepa que se enfrento a un Akatsuki ella sola. Sobre todo si fue para salvar a uno de nosotros.

-¿De que hablas, Kiba?- le preguntó Shikamaru- nosotros estamos aliados con ellos hace mas de tres años. Tenemos que salvarnos.

-¡Tu sabes bien como son los de la Corporación! Han decidido no matarnos, pero si pueden dejarnos morir van a hacerlo. ¡Son unos tramposos!

-No todos ellos- opinó Naruto.- yo tengo muy buenos amigos de la Corporación. Odio como piensan eso si. Odio como piensan ellos y como pensamos nosotros… ¿Por qué no podemos ser libres de decidir que queremos hacer con nuestro futuro?

-En fin…Naruto, hay algo que yo y Kiba queremos decirte- empezó Shikamaru. Parecía preocupado- es problemático pero…nosotros creemos que no deberías seguir buscando a Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué?- preguntó Naruto casi gritando al mismo tiempo que Sakura bajaba la mirada, incomoda.

-Sasuke es un Akatsuki ahora. Lo ha sido por dos años ya ¿Qué caso tiene que los sigas?

-¿Acaso tu no harías lo mismo por tu mejor amigo, Shikamaru?

-¡Mi mejor amigo jamás se uniría a los Akatsuki!- se adelantó Kiba.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tu mejor amigo es un perro!

-¡Hey!

-Calmense, calmense- los interrumpió Shikamaru, antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor.- yo solo decía. Pero deberías pensarlo.

-Hay algo que yo también les quiero proponer- Sakura, Shikamaru y Kiba miraron a Naruto muy interesados- pero no se los puedo decir ahora. ¿Pueden ir todos a mi casa esta noche?

-¿T dan de alta hoy?

-Si. Y quiero que…-busco debajo de su almohada un trozo de papel con una lista de nombres escrita en el- le digan a estas personas que también vayan.

Kiba agarró la lista y la examinó rápidamente.

-¡Neji! ¿Por qué quieres que vaya Neji?

-Es mi amigo también.

-Sabes que probablemente le informe todo lo que hagamos a sus superiores de la Corporación.

-Hehe. No tienen idea sobre Neji. Ha cambiado y mucho. Ya no esta cegado por los ideales de la Corporación, ya se dio cuenta de que están muy equivocados.

-¡Después de todo lo que hizo sufrir a Hinata por dudar sobre ellos se da cuenta! ¡Que hipócrita!- bramó Kiba.

-Se dio cuenta cuando supo quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos y que éstos no eran parte de la Corporación si no de los Abismales.

-Naruto…-Sakura también miraba la lista algo preocupada- ¿Estas seguro que es buena idea que vayan los hermanos Sabaku? Digo, si es algo importante lo que nos quieres proponer…

-Gaara es uno de mis mejores amigos. Además dejen de pensar en quien es parte de que. Exactamente de eso se trata lo que les quiero proponer esta noche. Pero no les diré más. Solo encárguense de que todos vallan y… ¿Cuándo sale Hinata del hospital?

-Hoy. Su papa viene a buscarla hoy a las cuatro de la tarde.

-Entonces todos deberían poder ir.

Sakura, Shikamaru y Kiba dejaron el hospital un poco después, aun mirando con recelo la lista de personas que Naruto había escrito. No sabían de qué se trataba, pero tenían miedo. Naruto siempre salía con ideas raras en los momentos más peligrosos.

Pasaron por la escuela- ex escuela- que había sido destruida no hace mucho por los Akatsuki. Una explosión había tirado abajo el edificio y había terminado con la vida de decenas de niños…se suponía que los Akatsuki buscaban la paz pero lo único que estaban logrando era hacer caos.

-Muy bien. Yo ahora tengo que juntarme con Ino y Chouji así que aprovecharé de decirles a ellos sobre Naurto. Ustedes aprovechen también de decirles a todos los que encuentren.

-Muy bien.

-Si, si.

-¿Hoy en la noche donde Naruto?- pregunto Ino algo sorprendida.- ¿Y no te dijo nada de que se iba a tratar?

-Se que es problemático, pero parecía muy entusiasmado.

-¡Yo iré! ¿Va a haber algo para comer?

-Así que Naruto quiere que yo vaya a su casa. Interesante dado que nosotros nunca hablamos. Quizás solo me esta llamando por conveniencia.

-¡Shino! No seas tan pesado. Si Naruto quiere que vayas debe tener sus razones. Además, tú no hablas con nadie.

-Y…y… ¿yo también?

-Si, Hinata, tu también.

-Me…me pregunto que será.

-Emmm…hola.

Gaara y sus dos hermanos se dieron vuelta para ver quien los saludaba. Ninguno de los tres se veía muy amigable. Sakura sabia que Temari podía ser muy agradable cuando se lo proponía pero Gaara y Kankuro eran definitivamente temibles.

-¿Si?- pregunto Gaara con su fría voz.

-Esto…solo…Naruto quiere que ustedes tres vayan a su casa hoy en la noche. Tiene algo importante que decirnos a todos…

-¿Naruto? ¿Ese chico que nunca cierra la boca?- preguntó Temari con desdén

-¿Y que se viste de naranjo?- inquirió Kankuro dando la impresión de que creyera que vestirse de naranjo era lo más irracional del mundo.

-Dile que iremos.- afirmó finalmente Gaara.

-E…esta bien.- Sakura, nerviosa, se despidió con una sonrisita que ninguno de los tres le respondió.

La noche ya había caído. Naruto esperaba tranquilamente en su casa la llegada de sus amigos. Muchas veces le habían dicho que era muy ingenuo por confiar tanto en las personas, pero él sabía que ahora no estaba equivocándose en confiar en la gente que había elegido para esa reunión. Ellos eran sus amigos.

"Sasuke era tu amigo, y te traicionó"

"Pero Sasuke solo cometió un error"

"¿Hasta cuándo lo vas a justificar?"

-¡Naruto, ábrenos estamos acá afuera!- se escuchó que gritaba la voz de Sakura.

El chico se apuró para ir a abrir la puerta y dejarlos pasar. Se puso muy contento de verlos a todos ahí.

-¿Ahora nos vas a decir? Es muy problemático tener que esperar todo un día para saber que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos.

-¡Que raro! Shikamaru encontrando que algo es problemático- ironizó Temari.

-¡Que mujer mas problemática!

-¡Shikamaru tiene razón!- ladró Kiba- Dinos de una vez.

-Está bien, está bien. No se impacienten.- intentó persuadirlo Naruto con una alegre sonrisa. Hinata ni pudo evitar sonrojarse.- Miren, acá todos somos Abismales o de la Corporación pero también somos amigos ¿o no? Y a pesar de que los dos grupos están unidos sabemos que tenemos muchos problemas para juntarnos libremente con quienes realmente queremos y sobre todas las cosas no podemos decidir que vamos a hacer en nuestro futuro. Todos acá hemos alguna vez dicho que no estamos de acuerdo con Corporación o Abismales. Si pudiéramos elegir dudo que eligiéramos donde estamos ahora.

Naruto guardó silencio por un momento. Esperaba que alguien se el enfrentara y le dijera "Yo si elegiría esto" pero nadie lo hizo, lo que le dio fuerzas para seguir.

-También creo que lo que ambos grupos buscan no es lo correcto. Ambos buscan dominar el futuro e imponer sus propios ideales. Cualquiera sea el grupo vencedor al final no dejará que las personas tomen sus propias decisiones. Yo…yo no quiero un futuro así para mis hijos…cuando los tenga, claro hehe.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? No podrás cambiar su forma de pensar. Corporación y Abismales llevan años funcionando así- intervino Ino.

-Lo se. Y también se que si ahora nosotros podemos estar juntos es por que tenemos un enemigo en común…

-Akatsuki- lo interrumpió Sakura con un triste murmullo.

-Si, Akatsuki. Pero cuando Akatsuki sea derrotado, empezará una nueva guerra entre Abismales y Corporación y entonces nosotros todos nos veremos enfrentados.

-¿A que quieres llegar?- Naruto sonrió. Shikamaru estaba entendiendo a donde iba todo esto.

-Nosotros somos jóvenes y tenemos mucha información de Corporación y Abismales, pero tenemos otra manera de pensar. Yo digo que aprovechemos que Akatsuki esta acaparando toda la atención para formar un nuevo grupo. Un grupo que promueva la libertad de expresión, que busque la igualdad entre las personas y que les de una oportunidad de elegir por ellos mismos que quieran para sus futuros. Podemos empezar de a poco, clandestinamente y sin revelar nuestras identidades e ir buscando más y más integrantes hasta que podamos hacer que todos, Abismales, Akatsukis y Corporación se nos unan. Buscaremos la paz que Akatsuki decía buscar pero lo haremos de manera distinta. Lo haremos abriendo los ojos de la gente.

-¡Me gusta la idea!- gruñó Kiba con entusiasmo. -¿Tienes pensado algún nombre?

-¡Acracia!


	2. Una explosión y un corazón roto

**N/A**: Acá les traigo el segundo capitulo y como regalo un Omake ^^ espero que les guste :9

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 Una explosión y un corazón roto<strong>

-Yo no se…- comenzó Temari. Todos la quedaron mirando algo molestos.- quiero decir, estas cosas nunca resultan. ¿Qué pasa si formamos este grupo y alguien se entera de que somos notros y deciden exterminarnos? O Tal vez nos hagamos un grupo fuerte, con poder y muchos miembros y terminemos igual que Akatsuki.

-Si es verdad, Temari tiene razón-comenzaron a murmurar todos al mismo tiempo.

-No nos convertiremos en algo como Akatsuki por que nosotros no somos como ellos. Por eso los elegí a ustedes. Confío en ustedes.

-¿Y que pasa si nos descubren y deciden acabar con nosotros?- preguntó Ino preocupada.

-La idea no es que andemos diciendo ¡soy un Acracia, soy un Acracia! Si no que nos quedemos callados y actuemos a escondidas hasta que tengamos suficiente poder. Nuestros padres… bueno sus padres- agregó forzando una sonrisa- son gente importante en cada grupo. Nosotros seriamos los últimos en quienes sospecharían. Además mientras no les hagamos daño a ellos y si se dan cuenta de que nuestro enemigo inmediato y al único que queremos destruir es Akatsuki tal vez no nos hagan nada. De a poco se darán cuenta de que nosotros no planeamos destruir ni a Corporación ni a Abismales, solo cambiar su forma de pensar. Tal vez ni nos vean como una amenaza y eso es bueno.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar pensar que la idea de Naruto era bastante buena, a pesar de que era muy problemática. Él, como la mayoría de sus amigos, estaba harto de tener que hacer todo lo que los Abismales decidían por él y como bien había dicho Naruto, si algún día llegaba a tener hijos no quería que los Abismales decidieran que hacer con su cuerpo. La idea de ser modificado genéticamente muchas veces no salía bien. Muchos habían muerto o habían sufrido grandes deformidades por que no todos los organismos respondían de la misma manera. Por suerte su organismo había reaccionado bien.

-¿Entonces que dicen?- nadie respondió inmediatamente. Todos se lanzaban miradas de nervios o miedo. Si formaban ese nuevo grupo arrestarían muchas cosas importantes como sus familias, pero por otro lado también era muy emocionante empezar algo nuevo donde ellos tuvieran todo el poder de decidir.

-Y…yo me uno- dijo Hinata, poniéndose tan roja como el pelo de Gaara. Naruto le sonrió emocionado, y la chica tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no desmayarse.

-Yo también- la siguió Neji. Sonaba muy decidido.

-Tenemos que tener alguna prueba de que hemos aceptado formar parte de este nuevo grupo, así que todos los que decidan unirse escriban sus nombres acá.- dijo Shikamaru arrancando una hoja de un cuaderno de Naruto y escribiendo su propio nombre bajo el titulo "Acracia".

Neji y Hinata fueron los siguientes en escribir sus nombres. A continuación siguieron Lee, Tenten, Gaara y sus hermanos, Kiba (que también escribió el nombre de Akamaru), Sai, Chouji, Shino y por ultimo Sakura e Ino.

-¿Quién va a guardar la hoja? Quiero decir, si alguien la encuentra…

-No la encontraran.- Afirmó Naruto.- La esconderé muy bien, ya verán.

-Ojalá el nombre de Sasuke estuviera escrito también acá- dijo Sakura, mirando la lista fijamente.

Todos la quedaron mirando algo incómodos. Sakura todavía no se convencía de que Sasuke se había ido. Ni ella ni Naruto.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Kiba.

-Los que quieran pueden quedarse y compramos algo para tomar ¿Qué les parece?

-Ah! Tenemos fiesta- exclamó Kankuro, ahora con más entusiasmo.

-Yo voy a comprar, pero me dan plata, por que yo no ando con mucho- se ofreció Shikamaru (milagrosamente). Todos le pasaron lo que tenían para que el chico fuera a comprar.- ¿Quién me acompaña? ¿No pensaran que voy a ir solo?

-Yo voy contigo- se ofreció Temari. Todos comenzaron a molestarla, lo que causo que Shikamaru se pusiera muy nervioso y que Gaara y Kankuro muy serios.- ¡Cállense! Tengo que ir a comprar algo también.

-Si, como no- se burló Sakura.

-Que problemáticos- comentó Shikamaru cuando él y Temari habían salido de la casa de Naruto.

-Déjalos.

-¿Qué tienes que comprar?

-Nada, solo quería salir un rato. ¿Es idea mía o el ambiente en la casa de Naruto es un poco…pesado?

-No, no es idea tuya. Naruto nunca limpia. Supongo que es por eso.

Hinata estaba sentada en uno de los sillones mirando como Tenten y Sakura hablaban alegremente con Naruto. La chica no sabia bien que hacer con respecto a lo que le había dicho a Naruto antes de pelear con Pein. Ella había estado segura de que después de eso moriría en manos del Akatsuki. Sin embargo ahora se encontraba allí, en casa de Naruto, frente a él, sin la fuerza suficiente para ir hacia donde él y hablarle.

-Hola, Hinata.- Hinata llegó a dar un pequeño salto cuando Kiba se sentó junto a ella. Siempre llegaba cuando estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que nunca lo veía venir.

-Ho…hola, Kiba-kun.

-¿Qué pasa que estas tan callada? ¿Y tan sola?

-Yo…yo…

-Shikamaru se demora demasiado. Me pregunto si estará…

-…Perdido por ahí con Termari- Naruto acababa de sumarse a la conversación de Kiba y Hinata. La chica se sorprendió más aun que cuando Kiba había llegado y su cara se puso casi bordo.

-No iba a decir eso- gruñó Kiba. Kankuro y Gaara ya estaban mirando a Naruto con malos ojos.- iba a decir tomándose todo.

-¿Hinata que te pasa?- le preguntó Naruto, preocupado. –Estas muy, muy roja.

-Yo…yo…necesito salir un momento. ¿Me acompañas, Kiba-kun?

-Si, si claro, Hinata.

Hinata y Kiba salieron de la casa de Naruto. La chica iba tan rápido que a su amigo le costó trabajo seguirla.

-¡Hinata! ¿Que te pasa?

-Kiba-kun… ¿te puedo decir algo?

Kiba trago saliva. Por suerte era de noche y la oscuridad disimulaba que sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono carmesí.

-Dime.

-Yo…yo le dije a Naruto-kun que…lo amaba ese día delante de Pein- Hinata agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Temía que Kiba se burlara de ella, o que no le diera importancia. Lo que Hinata ignoraba era que acababa de destrozar un corazón.

Kiba sintió como las palabras de Hinata le golpeaban en el pecho y se lo atravesaban con violencia. El dolor era casi físico- Ahora…ahora no se que hacer cuando estoy cerca de Naruto.

-¿Has sabido alguna vez?-le preguntó el chico, dolido. No podía hacerse el tonto y fingir que no lo sabía. Hinata era de sus mejores amigas. Quizás hasta la mejor. Siempre que ella hablaba con Naruto se ponía roja y se desmayaba. Él siempre buscaba alguna excusa para justificar los comportamientos de la chica, pero en el fondo siempre lo había sabido.

-¿Qué…que quieres decir, Kiba-kun?

-Quiero decir que…siempre has reaccionado igual con Naruto. Nunca sabes que hacer o que decir y te pones a tartamudear y te pones roja y todo lo demás.- Hinata agacho la mirada, triste.

-¿Crees que…crees que Naruto-kun sienta algo parecido por mi?

-No- a Kiba no le gustaba ser tan hiriente y mucho menos con Hinata, pero se sentía dolido. Después de tanto tiempo apoyándola y dejando de lado a todos sus demás amigos para que Hinata no estuviese sola, ella se enamoraba de Naruto… después de todo lo que había tenido que soportar por parte de Neji, cuando les prohibía a él y a Hinata juntarse por el simple hecho de ser de distintos grupos…no era justo.- A Naruto le gusta Sakura. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

-Tienes razón, pierdo mi tiempo.

Shikamaru y Temari por fin habían comprado todo lo que habían podido para tomar. Shikamaru había aprovechado para comprar un paquete de cigarrillos. No hace mucho había agarrado la costumbre y ahora ya no la podía dejar.

-Shikamaru- el chico miró a Temari. Ella lo miraba entusiasmada- ¿Quieres hacer algo loco?

-No.

-¡Dale! Vamos a… ¿dijiste que no?- era increíble como su expresión había cambiado de ilusionada a decepcionada.

-No, no quiero. Las cosas locas siempre son muy problemáticas.

-Pero Shikamaru…

Un enorme estruendo y una cegadora luz callaron a Temari. Ambos miraron hacia donde provenía el fuego que había causado aquella enorme explosión.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Shikamaru casi tirando las botellas de ron que llevaba.

-¿Eso es…? ¡Shikamaru, es el hospital!

Los dos chicos corrieron tan rápido como pudieron hacia el hospital. Cuando llegaron Naruto y los demás también estaban allí, mirando lo mismo que ellos. Una explosión del mismo tipo que la que había destruido la escuela había destruido ahora el hospital. No quedaba casi nada del edificio, mas que escombros. El fuego parecía ser escupido como si de un enorme dragón se tratara. El humo les dificultaba la visión y lo único que se escuchara era el grito de terror y los llantos desesperados de la gente que al acercarse al hospital gemían horrorizados.

Naruto miro a Hinata y ella le devolvió la mirada. Ellos habían estado internados esa misma tarde allí. Se habían escapado por un pelo.

-¡Se acabó!- exclamó Naruto a nadie en particular.- ¡Ahora si que yo mismo iré tras Akatsuki y los terminaré con mis propias manos!

**OMAKE**

-¡Sakura! No estés tan triste- le pedía Ino a su amiga y rival, por que esta no parecía poder animarse.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Sasuke…

-Si, si, si. Todas sabemos lo mal que te sientes por Sasuke. Pero ya es hora de que te vallas olvidando de él.

-No puedo, Ino. Tú sabes cuanto lo quiero.

-Mira, Sakura, todas acá lo queremos. A todas nosotras nos ha gustado…

-A…a mi no.

-Bueno a Hinata no, pero a todas las demás si, y eso no significa que nos haya dejado de gustar, todo lo contrario…

-Es verdad- intervino Temari- el hecho de que ahora sea un chico malo y se haya unido a Akatsuki solo lo hace mas sexy…

-Pero el hecho es que no podemos dejar de divertirnos por él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que, todas podemos estar esperándolo, pero mientras no este, podemos divertirnos con los chicos que están mas…disponibles.

-¿Qué?

-Nosotras los llamamos "respaldos" y todas tenemos uno.

-Mi respaldo, por ejemplo…- comenzó Tenten- es Neji. Él es lindo, inteligente, bueno conmigo y siempre estamos juntos.

-La idea del respaldo es que sea alguien con quien pueda pasar algo…alguien relativamente fácil pero que a la vez sea de tu gusto- explicó Temari.

-Y nosotras creemos que es hora de que tú te busques un respaldo. Hasta Hinata tiene uno.

-¿Hinata? Pero creí que a ti no te gustaba Sasuke.

-No, no me gusta, pero tampoco puedo estar esperando a Naruto para toda la vida. Por eso si nunca me funciona con él puedo tratar con mi respaldo.- dijo poniéndose muy roja.

-¿Y quien es tu respaldo?

-Kiba-kun.

-¡¿Qué? Valla, Hinata, veo que te gustan los chicos ruidosos, eh.

-Bueno, ahora elige el tuyo- insistió Ino.

-Pero… ¿Quiénes están disponibles?

-Bueeno…- dijo Ino pensativa- Shikamaru NO esta disponible.

-No, Shikamaru es mi respaldo- repuso Temari.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Shikamaru es mi respaldo! – saltó Ino furiosa.

-¡Estas loca, cerdita! Shikamaru ha sido siempre MI respaldo. El tuyo era Chouji.

-¡Mi respaldo no es Chouji! A mi no me gustan los gordos.

-Mmm Siempre nos fijamos en los opuestos ¿no?

-¿Insinúas que soy gorda?

-No lo insinúo, lo digo.

-¡Shikamaru es mi respaldo!

-¡Veamos a quien elige él!

-¡Bueno, vamos a ver!

-Ino…- la llamó tímidamente Tenten- ¿No era tu respaldo Sai?

-Si, también. Tengo dos respaldos. Es mas seguro si respaldas tu respaldo. Shikamaru es el respaldo de mi respaldo-rió.

-¡Eso no se vale, tramposa!- le grito Temari.

-¡Claro que se vale!

-¡Quédate con Sai. Shikamaru es mío!

-Shikamaru también es mío. Sai es muy difícil, casi tanto como Sasuke.

-Problema tuyo, Shikamaru es mi respaldo.

"Bueno- se dijo Sakura a si misma, alejándose de la calurosa pelea que Ino y Temari estaban teniendo- por lo menos se olvidaron de mi"

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Los Omakes no tienen relevancia con la trama principal del fic, aunque algunos pueden estar mas relacionados que otros.

Voy a tratar de escribir un Omake en cada capitulo :)


	3. ¿Quienes son ellos?

**N/A**:*Las habilidades que los personajes tienen son basadas en las tecnicas que usan en el manga y anime. Algunas cambian sutilmente otras mucho, dependiendo del personaje.

* * *

>Capítulo 3: ¿Quienes son ellos?<p>-¡Se acabó!- exclamó Naruto a nadie en particular.- ¡Ahora si que yo mismo iré tras Akatsuki y los terminaré con mis propias manos!<p>

-¡Naruto! No creo que sea buena idea- lo aconsejó Sai- es de noche, solo los pondremos en ventaja.

-¡No me importa, Sai! ¡Mira a toda esa gente! ¡Sus familiares estaban dentro del hospital! Es hora de que alguien se enfrente a Akatsuki de una vez.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes donde están, Naruto!- argumentó Sakura, que sabia que Sai tenia mucha mas razón que Naruto.

-¡Arrgg! Es verdad…pero…-miró a su alrededor- ¡Kiba! Tu puedes sentirlos ¿no es así? Con tu olfato puedes saber donde están.

Kiba miró a Naruto algo preocupado. Raro en él.

-¿Sabes o no?

-Si, si se. Pero no creo que sea una buena idea ir tras ellos.

-¡¿Que! ¿Por qué no, Kiba? ¿Acaso te acobardaste tú también?

-¡Claro que no! Si estás tan seguro…están llendo hacia el noroeste.

Sin escuchar una palabra más, Naruto corrió en la dirección que su amigo le acababa de decir. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional pero sus ganas por terminar con el caos que Akatsuki estaba causando eran superiores a todo tipo de razonamiento.

-¡Naruto!- gritó Sakura e intentó ir tras él, pero una mano la detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- era Sai quien la había sostenido por el brazo.

-¡No pensarás que deje a Naruto solo! Estoy estudiando para ser enfermera, si a Naruto le pasa algo le puedo ser útil.

Sai dio un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Está bien. Pero yo voy con ustedes.

-¡Kiba-kun! ¿Crees que Naruto-kun va a estar bien?- Kiba miró a Hinata. La chica estaba verdaderamente preocupada.

-No lo se…- respondió al fin. Cuando Naruto supiera de quien se trataba…

-¡Tenemos que acompañarlo, Kiba-kun! No sabemos cuantos de ellos son, pero contra más de nosotros seamos mejor.

-Son tres. Puedo oler tres olores distintos. No te preocupes Hinata, Naruto esta con Sakura y Sai. Nada le ocurrirá.

-No…no puedo quedarme así. Es muy peligroso. Iré con ellos, Kiba-kun.

Kiba vio a Hinata partir con mucha más decisión que lo habitual. Siempre se comportaba tan extraña cuando se trataba de Naruto.

-¡Hinata, espérame!

-¡Mierda! Todos están yendo donde Akatsuki ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? Solo se estas exponiendo.

-Quizás deberíamos ir con ellos, Shikamaru.

-¡No, Temari!- Ambos, Temari y Shikamaru se giraron para ver quien había acabado de llegar. Eran Gaara y Kankuro y no se veían nada contentos.- Tu no vas a ningún lado.

La chica no dijo nada más. No le gustaba discutir con Gaara, y además sabía que no sacaba nada de ir tras los demás.

-Si, Temari, lo mejor es que nos quedemos- opinó Shikamaru- lo único que conseguiremos es que terminemos todos muertos.

Naruto seguía corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. No iba a dejar que esos criminales se le escapasen esta vez.

Solo tuvo que avanzar un par de metros más cuando pudo verlos por fin. Eran dos y no se veían muy fuertes por detrás, pero lo único que Naruto podía ver de ellos era su ropa negra y capuchas en sus cabezas.

-¡Hey, ustedes dos!- gritó, para que los Akatsuki se detuvieran.

-¡Cállate, Naruto!

-¿Eh?- Naruto se giró y se encontró con que Sakura y Sai venían tras él. Tal vez era por la adrenalina, pero sintió un gran apego por ellos en ese momento.

-Es mejor si no saben que los seguimos, así los agarramos por sorpresa- dijo Sai en voz baja. Naruto asintió con la cabeza y siguió su rumbo. Sin embargo, no tuvo que seguir por mucho más. Los dos Akatsuki acababan de detenerse.

-¡Cuidado!- les advirtió Sai. Los Akatsuki seguían sin moverse.

-¡Peleen, cobardes!- gritó Naruto en una ataque de furia y lanzando dos afilados cuchillos al que estaba a la derecha.

Parece que la persona se dio cuenta de que Naruto acababa de atacarla, por que en cuando el chico lanzó las armas, el Akatsuki se dio vuelta, por fin revelando su identidad. Era una chica, lo que dejó muy sorprendidos a los tres, de pelo muy rojo y anteojos. Cuando vio los cuchillos ir a toda velocidad hacia ella se mostró realmente asustada. No parecía ser una amenaza. No obstante, entes de que alguno pudiera herirla, el otro Akatsuki se lanzó sobre ella para protegerla y recibió los cuchillos en su propio hombro.

-¡Aaaggg!

-¡Sasuke!- gritó la chica de pelo rojo-¿Estas bien?

-¿Sa…Sasuke?- Sakura no lo podía crees. Habían pasado dos años desde la ultima vez que lo haba visto, era casi un sueño tenerlo frente a ella otra vez…o como una pesadilla mejor dicho.

-¡Sasuke!- Naruto no daba crédito a sus oídos. Ese no podía ser Sasuke. Sasuke nunca haría algo tan terrible como destruir un hospital lleno de gente inocente. Sasuke no era un criminal.

-Si…si estooy bien- le respondió Sasuke a la chica, alejándose de ella-¿Tu estas bien, Karin?

Sabia que no era el momento para pensar en algo como eso, pero Sakura se sentía devastada. En toda su infancia y los años que fueron medianamente amigos, Sasuke nunca demostró tal preocupación por ella como lo hacia ahora por esa chica. ¿Realmente solo la veía como una molestia?

-¡Hinata!

-K…Kiba-kun, viniste.

-No te iba a dejar venir sola. Es muy peligroso ¿Dónde esta Naruto?

-No lo se…creo que se adelantó muy rápido.

-Sigamos.

-¡Espera!-le ordenó Kiba. Algo no andaba bien. – Alguien viene…uno de los Akatsuki esta cerca y no esta solo. Viene con alguien mas, alguien que no había olido antes.

-¿Qué hacemos, Kiba-kun?

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un asesino?

-Naruto, ¿A que has venido?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sasuke? Mataste gente inocente en ese hospital.

-¡Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, y que nunca sabrás! ahora tendré que matarte, Naruto. Y a ellos igual.- dijo apuntando a Sakura y a Sai con su mano.

-Si yo muero, moriremos juntos.

Sasuke sonrió, pero su sonrisa era muy distinta a la que tenía cuando pertenecía a los Abismales. Ahora era arrogante y fría. Casi mecánica.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Que vuelvas con nosotros!

-No regresaré, Naruto. Deja de insistir con eso.

-¡Tu sabes bien que yo nunca me rindo, Sasuke!

-Nos has cambiado nada, eh. Pero yo si. Que descanses en paz, Naruto.- Sasuke no esperó ninguna respuesta y se marchó, dejando a un Naruto muy confundido mirándolo alejarse. Karin siguió a Sasuke a penas este se movió.

Antes de que Naruto tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, sintió que alguien se estaba acercando por detrás de él. Un sonido afilado sonó en el aire, como si una espada hubiera sido blandida y Naruto se encontró de cara con un extraño sujeto de pelo blanco y dientes afilados. Por suerte tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque.

Sai enseguida fue en su ayuda pero Sakura siguió a Sasuke. Los otros dos no la necesitaban, podrían contra ese Akatsuki ellos solos.

-¡Sasuke!- el chico escuchó el grito de Sakura y se detuvo. Karin, sorprendida, lo imitó. -¡Sasuke, por favor no vuelvas a irte! ¡Todo este tiempo sin ti ha sido una pesadilla para mí!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sakura?

-¡Quiero estar contigo, Sasuke-kun!- el chico aun no se había dado vuelta para ver a Sakura, pero sabia, por su voz carrasposa y su respiración entrecorta que la chica estaba llorando- ¡Te sigo amando, Sasuke!

-Sabes que no puedo volver.-Karin pasaba su mirada de Sasuke a Sakura sin parecer entender completamente lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Entonces llévame contigo! Yo haré lo que tu me pidas, dejare todo atrás, pero llévame contigo.- Sakura odiaba tener que estar diciendo todo eso en frente de aquella chica a la que ni siquiera conocía. Le dirigió una mirada, esperando ver en sus ojos una expresión de burla que le demostrara a Sakura lo ridícula que estaba siendo o una risa de desdén que le dijera que ella ya tenía todo lo que Sakura estaba pidiendo, sin embargo la chica no la miraba ni con burla ni con desdén. Su mirada era difícil de descifrar, era casi como una mirada de empatía.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué estas tan obsesionada conmigo?- le preguntó Sasuke, por fin girándose hacia ella- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me dejes de molestar?

Sakura lloró aun mas fuerte ante el ultimo comentario de Sasuke y ni si quiera vio cuando este le lanzo las llamaradas de fuego que solo el podía hacer. Por suerte ninguna de ellas le llegó. Un especie de holograma corpóreo, con forma de animal, se puso entre el fuego que Sasuke había lanzado y Sakura antes de que este pudiera llegar a tocarla. Sai acababa de llegar.

-¡No la toques!- le dijo a Sasuke- ella no te ha hecho nada.

Sai se encontraba ahora en frente de Sakura, protegiéndola. La chica se sentía una completa inútil en ese momento y le agradecía a Sai enormemente que la hubiera salvado. Sin él estaría muerta.

-¡Sai-kun!

-¿Estas bien, Sakura?

-Si ¿Qué paso con Naruto?

-Naruto está bien. Se enfrentó con otro Akatsuki que venia con estos dos. Parece que otro de ellos atacó a Kiba y a Hinata que venían detrás de nosotros. Naruto fue a ayudarlos.

-¿Quién eres tu?- le preguntó Sasuke a Sai, con un dejo de desdén en la voz.

-Eso no te importa. ¿Por qué ibas a matar a Sakura?

-Ella se sigue entrometiendo en mis asuntos. Tendré que matarla si no me deja en paz.

-¿Así es como tratas a tus amigos?

-Déjalo, Sai- le susurró Sakura al oído.

-No tengo amigos- Sakura no tenia ninguna herida física, pero el dolor que sentía la estaba matando por dentro.

-¡Nosotros te considerábamos nuestro amigo, Sasuke-kun!- gritó Sakura en desesperación, dando un paso y poniéndose delante de Sai.

-¡No!-le ordenó Sai, deteniéndola por la cintura para que la chica no avanzara.- Déjalo que se valla, Sakura. Date cuenta de que él no vale la pena- le susurró al oído para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Sasuke vio desde lo alto como Sai sostenía a Sakura tan de cerca y le daba instrucciones al oído. La chica obediente asentía a lo que le decía aquel chico y se quedaba junto a él. Por alguna razón, el simple hecho de verlos ahí, a tan poca distancia el uno del otro enfurecía a Sasuke. ¿Era ese tal Sai su propio reemplazo? ¿Y que mierda hacia sosteniendo a Sakura de esa manera?

-¡No, Sasuke!- le pidió Karin. La chica siempre sabia cuando su amigo iba a atacar a alguien por que su energía cambiaba.- no lo hagas. Déjalos ir. Ya escuchaste las indicaciones. Teníamos que volver tan pronto como hubiéramos destruido el hospital.

Sasuke escuchó las palabras de Karin y se quedó en su lugar, sin despegar la mirada de Sakura y Sai. Ese no era el momento para encargarse de ellos.

-¡Vamos, Karin!

Sasuke y Karin se perdieron entre las sombras y Sakura los observó hasta que desaparecieron completamente de vista. Cuantas veces había soñado con estar junto a Sasuke en cada momento de su vida y ahora había otra que tenia todo lo que ella siempre había querido. Sakura no la conocía, pero sabía que nadie merecía estar junto a Sasuke más que ella.

-¡¿Qué les pasó?

Cuando Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba y Hinata volvieron a la casa de Naruto ninguno lucia muy bien y todos sus amigos estaban muy preocupados.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicar nada, idiotas! ¡Que alguien ayude a Akamaru!

El perro estaba en peor estado que todos los demás. Había recibido un tajo justo en el pecho, cuando había tratado de defender a Hinata de que la hirieran. Kiba y Hinata también habían logrado que les dieran varios golpes, pero ninguno tan grave como el pobre animal.

-¡No te preocupes, Kiba!-le dijo Ino, acercándose a Akamaru y verificando su condición- yo me haré cargo de él. No le pasara nada.

-Lo que hicieron hoy fue muy irresponsable – los reprendió Shikamaru- no podemos atacar así como así. Lo mejor es que ideemos una formación de ataque para casos como este.

-¿Qué pasó?- quiso saber Tenten - ¿quiénes fueron los que atacaron el hospital?

-Fue Sasuke- respondió Sakura, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por ocultar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

**OMAKE**

"A Hinata le gusta Naruto, tengo que dejar de pensar en ella, es un caso perdido"- se dijo a si mismo Kiba una tarde que estaba muy aburrido.- "la única manera que puedo dejar de pensar en ella es…buscando a otra chica para que tome su lugar. ¡Pan comido para un animal como yo! ¿Con quien intento primero? Tal vez Sakura…ella también debe estar queriendo olvidar a Sasuke…si, definitivo"

"Primer intento: Haruno Sakura"

-Hola Sakura- la saludó Kiba, sentándose junto a ella.

-Hola, Kiba- respondió ella nada animada.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿Por qué tan triste? ¿Quieres hacer algo para divertirte?

-Estoy triste por que Sasuke se unió a Akatsuki y ahora anda para todas partes con esa chica, Karin…seguro ya me olvidó. Seguro ella es fuerte e inteligente y una gran ayuda para Sasuke, todo lo que yo nunca fui para él. Además ¿La viste? Parecía mucho más mujer que yo. Solo espero que Sasuke no note esa diferencia y…

"Definitivamente no quiero estar escuchando la vida de _Sasuke-kun_"- pensó Kiba, fastidiado. "Sakura descartada"

"Segundo intento: Yamanaka Ino"

-Hola Ino.

-Hola, Kiba- le respondió ésta con una encantadora sonrisa- ¡Wow! Veo que has estado haciendo ejercicios, Kiba.

"Esta funcionando, esta funcionando"

-Si, muchos ejercicios con Akamaru en el bosque, ya sabes, como yo soy todo un salvaje estoy acostumbrado a entrenar en el bosque en medio de…

-Hola, Kiba, hola, Ino- Lo interrumpió Shikamaru que acababa de llegar donde estaban los otros dos.

-Hola, Shikamaru- contestó Ino, otra vez sonriendo- ¡Wow! Veo que has estado haciendo ejercicios, Shikamaru.

"¡¿Qué!"

-Hey, ¿Cómo están? - acababa de llegar Sai.

-Hola, Sai. ¡Wow! Veo que has estado haciendo ejercicios, Sai.

"No pienso estar con una chica que le coquetea a todo el mundo. Ino descartada"

"Tal vez Hinata ya se olvidó de Naruto, quizás ya se haya rendido. Voy a ver que tal me va con ella"

Kiba caminó hacia donde estaba Hinata, que estaba apoyada sobre una pared mirando a la nada.

-¡Hey, Hina…!

-Na…Naruto-kun.

"Definitivamente, Hinata descartada"

"¿Quién puede ser? ¡Ah, ya se!"

"Tercer intento (y medio) : Tenten"

-¡Hola Tenten!

-¡…y entonces yo me solté de los brazos de ese monstruoso hombre y le lancé un kunai justo en la frente, así!-dijo y arrojó una de esas afiladas armas justo donde ahora estaba Kiba. El chico se agachó por suerte, por que de otra manera tendría un agujero atravesándole la cabeza.- ¡lo siento Kiba-kun, pero si no avisas cuando llegas…!

"Tenten descartada"

El ultimo intento tendría que ser el definitivo y el ganador, pero solo le quedaba una chica y si no lo conseguía…no haría nada realmente, pero de todas maneras, tenia que conseguirlo.

"Cuarto intento: Temari"

-Hola, Temari.

La chica se giró y miró a Kiba por unos segundos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo entretenido?

-¿Esas marcas que tienes en tu cara son pintura o de nacimiento?- le preguntó Temari, haciendo caso omiso a la invitación del chico.

-Son de nacimiento.

-¡Aaaawww! ¿Enserio? ¡Son lo más lindo que hay! ¿Quién tiene las marquitas mas lindas? ¿Quién tiene las marquitas mas lindas? ¡Kiba las tiene!...- comenzó a decir la chica agarrando a Kiba por ambas mejillas y sacudiéndole la cara.

-¡No son tiernas! ¡Son aterradoras!- gruñó el chico. "Temari definitivamente descartada"

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capitulo ^^


	4. No podemos confiar

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon...mucho lemon ^^**

Capítulo 4: No podemos confiar.

Era muy temprano, apenas había salido el sol y no había nadie en las calles todavía, pero Kiba ya había salido para tomar un poco de aire fresco. La noche anterior había sido terrible para él. Akamaru todavía no terminaba de recuperarse de las heridas que le había hecho aquel Akatsuki e Ino le había aconsejado que lo dejara descansar por lo menos un día mas antes de que pudiera volver a entrenar con Kiba. El solo hecho de que su fiel amigo estuviese aun en reposo ponía a Kiba muy nervioso y no lo había dejado pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Ino le había dicho que nada grave le pasaría pero aun así tenia miedo…

Era aburrido salir a caminar solo, pero tampoco iba a poder seguir estando en cama, mirando a su techo culpándose por lo que había pasado…si tan solo él se hubiera puesto frente a Hinata en vez de Akamaru, su perro estaría bien ahora y tal vez hasta se habría ganado el corazón de la chica.

"Imposible" – se dijo a si mismo. ¿Cuándo se convencería de que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto? Por mas que había tratado de engañarse a si mismo por mucho tiempo siempre lo supo.

Ni Akamaru ni Hinata desaparecieron de sus pensamientos hasta que una extraña música se escuchó a lo lejos. Kiba agudizó su olfato y efectivamente descubrió que alguien que no pertenecía a la cuidad de Konoha estaba allí. Se acercó para ver de quien se trataba.

A medida que el olor se hacia mas fuerte mas le agradaba. Seguro se trataba de una mujer. La música que escuchaba también era muy placentera, suave y melodiosa como el sonido de una flauta.

No tardó mucho en divisar a la persona que estaba haciendo esa melodía. Se trataba de una chica. Kiba no podía ver su cara por que ella estaba de espalda, pero pudo notar que la chica era quien tocaba la flauta. No se veía alta ni muy grande, seguro tenia más o menos la misma edad que Kiba. Su pelo era rojo y largo, un poco desordenado, y llevaba un extraño gorro con vendajes sobre él.

La chica se giró súbitamente y Kiba tuvo que esconderse detrás de un árbol para que ella no lo viera. Si lo veía podía creer que él la estaba espiando y podía asustarse.

Cuando la chica dejó ver su rostro reveló que tenía grandes ojos marrones. No era fea, pero tampoco parecía una chica a que le interesase verse bien. Sin embargo, Kiba pensó que la chica podía haberse perdido o algo. Tal vez debería ayudarla.

Ella seguía mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Cuando no escuchó más ruido comenzó a tocar su flauta una vez más.

Kiba aun no se decidía si ayudarla o no, así que se quedó escondido detrás de ese árbol unos minutos mas, observando a la chica que tocaba la flauta.

La chica volvió a dejar de lado el instrumento y se volvió a girar.

-¡Quien mierda esta ahí?

Kiba no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando la chica habló. Su voz era grave y ronca y definitivamente no le importaba cuidar su lenguaje. Tal vez no necesitase ayuda después de todo.

-Pensé que podías necesitar ayuda- le dijo Kiba apareciendo desde detrás del árbol- ¿Estas perdida?

-¿Te parece que me perdí? Pedazo de mierda.

-Bueno, bueno, no tienes por que hablar así. Yo ya me iba de todas maneras.- le dijo Kiba dándose la media vuelta, pero un Kunai paso a su lado a toda velocidad, rozándole la oreja y el chico se detuvo.

-¡Dime la verdad, pendejo! ¿Qué querías? ¿Por qué me espiabas?

-¡No creas que eres tan importante! Yo no te estaba espiando.

La chica se levantó de la roca en al que estaba sentada y caminó hacia Kiba. El chico no se movió, para que ella no pensara que le daba miedo, pero la verdad era que quería salir corriendo ¿Quién era esa mujer?

-¿Acaso eres un pervertido que espía mujeres?

-¡Como se te ocurre!

-No te creo. Seguro estabas esperando una oportunidad para aprovecharte de mi-la chica parecía furiosa y cada vez se acercaba mas y mas a Kiba. Era alrededor de diez centímetros más baja que él, pero aun así daba miedo.

-¡No tenia ninguna intención de aprovecharme de ti! ¡Solo quería saber si necesitabas ayuda!

La chica lo miró un poco mas relajada ahora.

-¡Ah! Que pena…yo que estaba buscando tener sexo con un desconocido y tu parecías perfecto.

Con la boca ligeramente abierta, Kiba quedó mirando como aquella chica se alejaba de él y volvía a sentarse en la roca ¿Acaso había dicho eso enserio?

-Apuesto a que aun eres virgen- se burló ella sin mirarlo a la cara.

Kiba enfureció ante aquel comentario, no por que no fuera verdad (por que tristemente si lo era) si no por que su orgullo no le permitía dejar que nadie le hablara así.

-¡Que sabes tu! ¡Ni si quiera me conoces!

-Seguro que ni si quiera te han besado – rió ella con crueldad.

-¡Ja! ¡Yo podría enseñarte lo que es bueno, niña!

"¿Qué mierda estoy diciendo?"- pensó Kiba. No era su intención meterse en algo que no pudiera terminar y temía que si la chica había dicho aquello de tener sexo con un desconocido enserio, el no seria capaz de hacerlo, después de todo ella había tenido razón, ni si quiera había dado un insignificante beso de verdad.

-Yo no soy una niña- repuso ella con furia.- y dudo que _tu _tengas algo que enseñarme- agregó haciendo énfasis en el "tu"

Kiba no supo que contestarle, lo único que le salió fue un gruñido que hizo que la chica riera con más fuerza aun. Antes de que pasara algo de lo que Kiba pudiera arrepentirse, era mejor que dejara a esa loca ahí. Se disponía a irse cuando ella volvió a hablar:

-¿Qué no tienes pelotas para probarme que estoy equivocada? Lo sabía.

Era el colmo. Kiba nunca dejaba que la gente lo subestimara incluso cuando tenían razón en subestimarlo (como en esa ocasión). No sabía a que iba a llegar todo eso, pero no dejaría que una desconocida lo hiciera quedar tan mal.

"¡Claro que tengo pelotas, perra!"- pensó y sin medir las consecuencias se abalanzó sobre la chica, que ahora volvía a tocar la flauta, girando a toda velocidad, como cuando peleaba con alguien, y dejando a la desconocida bajo su propio cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta en que momento sus garras habían salido y gruñía como un verdadero perro.

La chica pareció un poco asustada cuando Kiba se tiró sobre ella, pero una vez que él se quedó quieto sobre ella lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

-¡Ahora si estamos hablando!- comentó. Kiba abrió sus ojos, preocupado. Tenía la esperanza de que si actuaba, la chica se acobardaría, y desistiría. Nunca pensó que querría llegar mas lejos. Tenia que salirse de ahí, era ahora o nunca.

"Ahora, ahora"- se dijo a si mismo, pero le era imposible salir. Tenía miedo de que la chic volviera a burlarse de él.- "Que importa que se burle…ni si quiera la cono…" "¿Qué…?"

Le costó un momento comprender que había acabado de pasar, pero luego comprendió que la chica lo había tirado de su campera y le había dado un apasionado y al mismo tiempo agresivo beso justo en la boca- "Ok- se dijo a si mismo- será nunca, entonces"

Completamente hipnotizado por el beso que la chica le había dado, Kiba no supo en que momento ella lo giró para ponerse ella misma encima. Lo único que sabia era que ahora la chica le besaba el cuello y con su mano le tiraba el pelo para que apoyara su cabeza contra el suelo.

Luego la chica le comenzó a sacar la ropa, con una ferocidad peor que la suya propia. Esa mujer estaba loca, arriesgándose así, con un desconocido en el medio del bosque, pero no parecía importarle, y a Kiba tampoco le importaba mucho. De hecho, y por más que sabia que estaba mal, lo estaba disfrutando…

Cuando la chica ya se había deshecho de la campera y la polera de Kiba, comenzó a jugar con el cierre de su pantalón. Luego, el chico sintió como ella agarraba su entrepiernas y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Su mano era pequeña pero para nada delicada. Ella miró a Kiba con una sonrisa y lo próximo que sintió fue el mismo paraíso.

Era aquella sensación de estar entrando en aquella chica, la que hizo que Kiba se olvidara de una vez por todas de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, por que nada malo se podía sentir tan bien. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de ella, la chica comenzó a moverse rápida y fuertemente.

"¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"-se preguntó Kiba.

-¡Tócame, mierda!-le ordenó la chica, con su habitual léxico burdo y Kiba le obedeció gustosamente.

Con sus afilados colmillos, Kiba le destrozó la parte de arriba de la ropa que traía la chica, dejando ver su pequeños pero perfectos pechos. Poniendo ambas manos en su espalda, Kiba la acerco a él para poder mordérselos. A ella precia gustarle.

-¡Pobre de ti que termines antes que yo, hijo de perra!

"¿Terminar?"

Kiba era nuevo en eso, pero tenia una impresión sobre lo que la chica se refería y enseguida se preocupó. No podría aguantar mucho mas, menos si ella se lo pedía así ¿Estaba completamente loco o era normal que le gustara su forma de hablar?

Y no pudo aguantar. Lo que sintió al terminar lo dejó nublado, ido, como si acabase de drogarse con la droga más fuerte y adictiva en el mundo. Y todo gracias a aquella extraña.

Ella siguió moviéndose, por que Kiba no quiso decirle que acababa de terminar. Ella no parecía muy normal y temía que si le decía podría matarlo o algo por el estilo y Kiba no quería morir ahora que había conocido lo que era estar con una mujer.

Un grito mucho más femenino de lo que aquella chica era en toda su vida, le delató a Kiba que ella igual acababa de terminar. A penas lo hizo, se alejó de Kiba y comenzó a vestirse. Kiba aun miraba al cielo, fascinado.

-¡Tengo que irme!- le dijo la chica-¡Mierda! No puedo ir así a mi casa.

Kiba la miró y supo de qué se trataba. La chica tenia toda la parte de arriba de su polera rota por las mordeduras del chico. Éste se puso muy rojo cuando lo vio.

-Si quieres puedes llevarte mi campera- le ofreció, pasándole su campera de cuero.- me la devuelves otro día.

"¡Mañana, o hoy en la tarde, o mejor no te vallas y volvemos a hacerlo ahora mismo"

-Mañana a la misma hora. Si no estas te arranco ese pequeño gusano al que llamas pene- Kiba frunció el ceño.

-Está bien.

-No eres nada malo- comentó ella después de un silencio un tanto incomodo- Terminaste antes que yo- Kiba tragó saliva- y aun así seguiste para que yo terminara. Tu novia debe tener suerte.

-¡No tengo novia! ¡Si tuviera novia no estaría acá, contigo!

La chica sonrió.

-¿Tu si tienes novio?- le preguntó él

-¿Entonces mañana acá mismo?- le cambió el tema. Kiba lo agradeció, si tenia novio no quería saberlo.

Cada uno se fue por su propio rumbo. Habían estado casi tres horas y media internados en ese bosque. De repente Kiba se dio cuenta de algo que lo hizo sentir muy mal. Ni si quiera se habían preguntado sus nombres…

Ya todos debían estar en casa de Naruto, como habían quedado la noche anterior, así que era mejor que se apresurara. Cuando toco la puerta el ladrido de un perro resonó en toda la casa. Akamaru estaba esperando por él.

-¡Akamaru!- gritó Kiba abriendo los brazos para recibir a su perro con un abrazo, pero el perro lo miro receloso y le gruñó. Kiba se ruborizó, seguro tenia el olor de esa chica impregnado en el.

-¿Kiba, donde esta tu campera? – le preguntó Naruto, astutamente, algo raro en él.

-Emmm…tenia calor por eso vine así- se excusó Kiba. Todos lo miraron extrañados ya que afuera parecía que habría una tormenta de viento en cualquier momento.

-Kiba, llegas tarde y lo que les tengo que decir es muy problemático así que será mejor que empecemos de inmediato.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa.

-Para evitar problemitas como los del otro día- comenzó Shikamaru- creo que seria una buena idea que formemos grupos de ataque. Yo ya estuve pensando en como podrían ser, según nuestros estilos de pelea.

El primero será el quipo de ataque directo, el que ira siempre en frente para dar el golpe frontal y decisivo. Este equipo estará formado por Naruto, Sai y Sakura. Los ataques de Naruto y Sai son muy buenos por lo que darán un muy buen primer golpe y la fuerza de Sakura ayudara a los otros dos.

El siguiente equipo será el de rastreo y supervivencia, formado por Kiba, Shino y Hinata. Con sus habilidades podrán no solo detectar fácilmente al enemigo, si no que también alertar al equipo de ataque frontal y a los demás grupos.

Luego seguiría el equipo de estrategia e inmovilización del enemigo, formado por Chouji, Ino y yo. Nosotros somos buenos pensando estrategias y además tenemos habilidades que pueden dejar al enemigo completamente expuesto a los golpes de los demás. Seremos el grupo central para comunicarnos con todos los demás grupos.

A continuación vendría el grupo de corta y mediana distancia, en el cual estarían Neji, Lee y Tenten. Ellos atacarían por sorpresa al enemigo.

Y por ultimo tendríamos al equipo de larga distancia, y el equipo mas fuerte también, donde estarían Gaara, Kankuro y Temari. Ustedes serian el golpe final y probablemente quienes estarían cuidando constantemente nuestras espaldas.

El enemigo se vería incapaz de vencernos por que vendrían un distinto tipo de ataque tras otro y aunque pudiera derrotar a alguno de los primeros equipos, el equipo de larga distancia podrá ayudar a quien lo necesite. Sakura e Ino, ustedes dos son las únicas enfermeras acá, por lo que además de pelear también deben estar atentas a las lesiones de los demás…si tuviéramos otra enfermera…

-Es extraño…-comenzó a decir Temari- que todos los grupos estén mezclados entre Abismales y Corporación menos tu propio equipo y el mío.

Shikamaru miró a Temari, preocupado.

-Tu y tus hermanos hacen un muy buen trabajo de equipo…

-Sin embargo- insistió la chica- Ino también podría haber estado con Gaara y Kankuro, que yo sepa ella puede controlar la mente desde grandes distancias y tu sabes muy bien que yo soy la única que se compara contigo haciendo estrategias…

-Si pero Ino es enfermera…

-Lo que al estar en el equipo del medio le da una desventaja por que Sakura ya puede ocuparse de los dos grupos de adelante, Ino podría ocuparse de su propio grupo de y del de Neji, pero nuestro grupo queda completamente expuesto…

-Por eso dije que necesitábamos otra enfermera…

-¿No será…que no quieres mezclarte con Corporación, Shikamaru?

Todos miraron a Temari asustados.

-¿Qué dices?

-Por que resulta que todos los equipos tienen por lo menos un integrante de cada grupo, pero ni en tu equipo ni en el mío es así…creo que te da miedo formar grupo con alguien de Corporación.

-¡Temari, no digas eso de Shikamaru!-lo defendió Chouji.

-Tiene lógica- opinó Kankuro- el grupo de estrategia que Shikamaru formó no es tan fuerte como los demás.

-¡Insinúas que somos débiles!-Se ofendió Ino.

-No son débiles, pero que sacas de tener a dos personas que inmovilicen al enemigo y solo uno que pueda atacar.

-Kankuro tiene razón.

Shikamaru suspiró.

-Miren, no lo tomen como algo personal. Yo no los conozco bien, a la única que conozco de ustedes es a Temari. Ino, Chouji y yo hacemos un gran equipo aunque reconozco que hubiera sido mas inteligente poner a Temari en mi equipo pero…- volvió a suspirar- es problemático pero no me anime a dejar a Ino sola con Gaara y Kankuro en un mismo equipo.

-Sabía que no confiabas en nosotros.

-Si confío en ti, Temari.

-Si no confías en mis hermanos…

-No seas asi, Temari- saltó Ino, en defensa a Shikamaru- todos sabemos que Gaara y Kankuro y tu también, no tienen muy buena fama. Son los únicos acá que de hecho han matado gente.

-Si nos unimos a ustedes es por que pensamos que nos estaban aceptando- dijo Gaara- pero veo que aun no saben si confiar en nosotros o no. Les daremos tiempo para que lo piensen.

Los tres hermanos salieron de la casa de Naruto, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de enfado a Shikamaru por parte de Temari y Kankuro.

Shikamaru se sintió como un idiota. Temari había sido muy buena con él en el pasado y pese que la chica era problemática habían llegado a forjar una buena amistad.

-Shiakamaru no te preocupes- le dijo Ino- Yo opino que los equipos están bien. Va a ser un placer trabajar contigo.

-Yo también creo que los equipos están bien- añadió Sakura- parecen bastante equitativos…

-¡Nuestro equipo es el mejor de todos! ¿No, Hinata?- exclamó Kiba, dirigiéndose a la chica. Ahora, gracias a Shikamaru y su idea de los grupos, podría pasar mucho tiempo con Hinata y eso le daría muchas oportunidades.

La noche ya había caído y no había ni un alma en las calles, cuando Naruto y Kiba se reunieron fuera de la oficina de la gran líder Abismal. Los chicos vestían completamente de negro y levaban puestos gorros para cubrir sus caras. Nadie tenía que verlos ahí.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-¡Ja! ¿Dudas de mi?- Kiba sacó de su mochila dos tarros de spray de color amarillo.

-¡Buenísimo! Bien, tú anda al edificio de Corporación. Yo lo haré acá.

-Ok.

Naruto agarró el aerosol y comenzó a escribir sobre la inmaculada muralla verde oscura. Kiba haría lo mismo sobre las rojas de Corporación. Era hora de que se dieran a conocer.

Los chicos volvieron a casa de Naruto en cuanto terminaron su pequeña "obra de arte". No podían esperar por ver las reacciones en las caras de todo el mundo al ver el mensaje que habían dejado, para la cuidad:

_"Acracia: es nuestra decisión"_

OMAKE

-¿Qué les parece si nos juntamos hoy en la noche a tomar algo?- les ofreció Naruto a sus demás compañeros de Acracia. Todos respondieron positivamente y tras agarrar sus camperas fueron a un pequeño bar no lejos de allí.

Sasuke los esperaba en la entrada del bar.

-¡Sasuke!-exclamó Naruto, contento- Pensé que no vendrías.

-Nunca me perdería una salida con mis antiguos compañeros.

Buscaron una mesa lo bastante grande para todos y pidieron cervezas para tomar.

-…entonces le dije: este es mi destino y…

-… es problemático pero creo que debería hacerlo algún día…

-…porque aun no encuentro el significado del amor…

-Chicos- todos se giraron para escuchar a Sai- sus conversaciones están un poco aburridas ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de otra cosa?

-¿Cómo que?- quiso saber Chouji.

-No lo se. Tal vez podríamos contarnos algún secretito sucio que tengamos oculto- dijo el chico, sonriendo.

-¡Ah! ¡Esa es una buena idea, Sai! Yo empiezo- Naruto se acercó al centro de la mesa para que todos lo escucharan bien- ¡Me gustan las mujeres con pechos muy grandes!

-¿Qué no te gusta Sakura?

-Bien, bien., el siguiente.

-Ok yo- dijo Sasuke. Todos lo quedaron mirando- Me gusta tener fangirls.

-Yo sigo- "Que problemático"- creo que me gustan las mujeres problemáticas.

Chouji siguió:

-¡Odio que las mujeres tengan rollitos!

Lee habló a continuación:

-¡No tolero que las mujeres no se depilen las cejas!

-Uso mi Byakugan para ver a través de la ropa de Tenten.- confesó Neji.

-No me gustan las mujeres que se tapan mucho- les dijo Shino- o que le tienen miedo a los bichos.

-¡Me gustan las perras!- ladró Kiba- y no me estoy refiriendo al animal. No se si me entienden.

-A mi me gusta que me traten como una marioneta en la cama- rió Kankuro.

-Mi tatuaje de la frente no significa "amor" significa "Hazme el amor"- admitió Gaara en un susurro.

-Mi turno- una vez mas, todos se giraron hacia Sai- Yo tengo dibujos de mí teniendo sexo con todas las chicas de Acracia. Miren: Este es de mí teniendo sexo gentil con Sakura. En este estoy teniendo sexo erótico con Ino. Acá sexo forzado con Hinata. Sexo interminable con Tenten y por último sexo agresivo con Temari.- Todos quedaron mirando a Sai, espantados.

-¡Eres asqueroso, Sai!

-¿Cómo puedes hacerle algo así a las chicas?

-¡Esa es mi hermana, pervertido!

-¡Son nuestras amigas!

-Das asco, Sai.

Y después de un laaargo silencio incomodo:

-Entonces, Sai- lo llamó Naruto- podrías hacer esos dibujos para mi pero en vez de estar tu en ellos poniéndome…a mi. Hehe

-Claro, Naruto.

-¡Que problemático eres, Naruto!...yo también quiero uno.

-Por su puesto, Shikamaru.

-¡Yo igual!

-Como lo desees, Neji.

-¡Y yo, y yo!

-Si, si, Lee.

-¿A mi me podrías hacer todos esos y además uno con esa chica que toca la flauta?

-Bueno, bueno, Kiba.

-¡Que idiotas que son!-comentó Sasuke. Todos bajaron la mirada avergonzados- ¿Para qué quieren que Sai les haga un dibujo por cada chica? ¡Yo quiero uno solo donde estén todas ellas juntas y yo, por supuesto!

-Si, si, eso

-¡Mejor todavía!

-Que buena idea, Sasuke.

Horas atrás…

-¡Sai!- el chico se dio la media vuelta y vio a todas las chicas reunidas, llamándolo con una mano.

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes listo lo que te pedimos?

-Si- respondió él, con su típica sonrisa.- pero los tengo por categoría, así que ustedes se los van pasando. Acá están, tomen: Los de sexo desenfrenado con Naruto…-dijo pasándole los dibujos a Sakura para que ella se los repartiera a sus amigas, según quien aparecía dibujada.-

-Wow, dibujas muy bien, Sai.

-¡Ah, me veo tan linda con Naruto!

-Na…Naruto-kun.

-Excelente dibujo.

-Ja, nada mal.

-Los de sexo prohibido con Sasuke…

-¡Hermoso!

-Me veo aun mejor con Sasuke…

-Sa…Sasuke-kun.

-¡Sasuke es tan lindo!

-Éste esta incluso mejor.

-Los de sexo vulgar…conmigo…

-Jejejeje

-Ah, jajaja

-Sa…Sai-kun

-Gracias, jaja

-¿Yo te pedí uno de estos?

-Los de sexo de amigos con Chouji.

-Muy lindo.

-Chouji es un gran amigo.

-Ch…Chouji-kun

-Lo hiciste mas lindo que en la realidad.

-Estoy segura que _no_ te pedí uno de estos.

-Los de sexo desinteresado con Shikamaru.

-Wow, no sabia que Shikamaru podía ser tan sexy.

-Siempre supe que tenía que ser amiga de Shikamaru

-Shi…Shikamaru-kun

-Nada mal, eh

-¡De estos si que te pedí uno!

-Los de sexo al aire libre con Shino.

-Shino es tan misterioso.

-Y se ve tan lindo acá.

-Shi…Shino-kun.

-Wow, Shino esta bien dotado.

-Gracias…

-Los de sexo salvaje con Kiba…

-Jeje no se por que nunca le prestamos mas atención a Kiba.

-¿De verdad tiene este cuerpo?

-Ki…Kiba-kun.

-Kiba es todo un animal.

-Gracias, otra vez.

-Los de sexo borrachos con Lee…

-Jejeje…todos cometemos locuras.

-Haces que Lee me interese.

-L…Lee-kun.

-Me pregunto si tener sexo con él, será así.

-Mmmhhh.

-Los de sexo frío con Neji…

-Aaaawww Neji.

-Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo lindos que nos vemos juntos.

-Para mi no g…gracias.

-¡Para mi si! ¡Dame, dame!

-Creo que me gustan los chicos de pelo largo.

-Los de sexo dominante con Kankuro…

-Wow, Kankuro si que es lindo.

-No me importaría ser su marioneta un día de estos.

-Kan…Kankuro-kun.

-Que cuerpo, Kankuro.

-Yo no quiero uno de esos.

-Y por ultimo, los de sexo romántico con Gaara.

-Aaawww, Gaara vas a hacer que me enamore de ti.

-Nunca me había fijado lo atractivo que es.

-Ga…Gaara-kun.

-¿Ese cuerpo tiene Gaara?

-¡Tampoco quiero uno de esos!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)

Como ya tengo casi todo el fic desarrollado en mi cabeza XD no creo que tome en cuenta muchas sugerencias, pero aun asi me gustaria saber que opinan...

¿Con quien preferien que se quede Kiba? Hinata,

la desconocida que toca la flauta (que seguro ya todos saben quien es),

ninguna

o las dos XD

Ojala puedan responderme :)

Besos, Prisionera de Azkaban


	5. La cara oculta de Shikamaru

**N/A**:Este capitulo es bastante largo...pero muy importante. Muchas cosas se saben :O

* * *

>Capítulo 5: "La cara oculta" de Shikamaru<p>Ya era de noche, cuando Tayuya por fin volvió a la cueva- como ellos llamaban su hogar. Seguro todos estarían preguntándose donde diablos se había metido todo el día, pero le daba lo mismo. Estaba cansada de tener que seguir las órdenes de los demás miembros de su grupo por el simple hecho de ser mujer y no pensaba dar explicaciones por mas que la amenazaran para que hablara…<p>

Pensó en lo que había hecho y se sentía bastante orgullosa de si misma. Si los de su grupo supieran, no andarían diciendo que ningún hombre medianamente cuerdo y con todos sus sentidos desarrollados se fijaría en ella, por que ese chico tenía los sentidos aun mas desarrollados de lo normal.

El chico con el que se había acostado no había estado del todo mal, pero tampoco había sido gran cosa, definitivamente no era nada en comparación con su novio, sin embargo le había gustado experimentar algo nuevo, aunque hubiera sido con un principiante. Tayuya podía notar que aquel chico no debía haber estado con más de una mujer en su vida antes de ella. Físicamente era mejor de lo que se había imaginado, eso si.

Entro sigilosamente, tratando no hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a nadie, y pasar desapercibida, cuando una conocida voz sonó tras su espalda.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?- Tayuya sonrió. Lo concia tan bien…

-¡Que mierda te importa donde estuve!

Dos manos la tomaron por la cintura, repentinamente, y otro par la sostuvo por los hombros. La respiración de un hombre le hacía cosquillas en la nuca.

-¿Esa es la manera de tratar a tu novio?-ironizó él, aun sin alejarse de la chica.

-¡Esa es la manera en que yo trato a mi novio, idiota!- gruñó Tayuya- Ahora déjame tranquila, Sakon.

Tayuya logró zafarse de los brazos de Sakon tras un fuerte movimiento y se alejo de éste tan rápido como pudo, pero no lo suficiente para que él notara un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas puesto?

Tayuya se quedó parada en su lugar sin saber que hacer. Había tenido toda la tarde para inventar aluna mentira y no lo había hecho. Si Sakon llegaba a enterarse estaba muerta…

-Se lo robé a un niño que encontré por ahí- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-¿Por qué?

Volvió a dudar un segundo.

-Un…perro me rompió toda la parte de arriba de mi ropa.

-¿Un perro?

-Si- "No es del todo mentira" se dijo Tayuya a si misma. Sakon volvió a acercarse ella por detrás.

-¿No me estarás ocultando algo?

-¡No seas idiota! ¿Que podría ocultarte?

-¡Déjala!

Sakon y Tayuya miraron al frente y se quedaron callados al instante. Sakon retrocedió unos pasos y dijo:

-¡No te metas, Kimimaro! Esto es entre Tayuya y yo. Ven Tayuya, tenemos que seguir hablando- agregó tirándola por un brazo, pero algo los detuvo.

Kimimaro había tomado el otro brazo de Tayuya tirando más fuerte que Sakon y dejando a Tayuya a solo centímetros de si mismo. Sakon observo la escena con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba tener que ver como Kimimaro tocaba a su novia como si fuera suya y no poder hacer nada. Solo él tenía el derecho de tocarla.

-Sakon, dije que la dejes. No es momento para estar armando un escándalo. Tayuya- Kimimaro acerco su cara a la de la chica- ten cuidado con lo que haces, o tendré que deshacerme de ti. Lo único que haces últimamente es causar problemas entre nosotros.

-¡Me importa una mierda!

-Cuida tu lengua, Tayuya- dijo y la empujó para que ésta cayera en brazos de Sakon, quien la atrapo, torpemente.- y cuida con quien andas.

Tayuya abrió los ojos de par en par ¿A que se refería Kimimaro?

-¡¿Acracia?- el grito de la mujer resonó en todo el edificio- ¡¿Qué es Acracia? ¡Quiero que me digan ya de que se trata todo esto!

-¡Tsunade-sama! Nadie sabe nada…

-¡Entonces averigüen!- un fuerte puñetazo de la rubia destruyó su escritorio. Todos retrocedieron un paso, asustados-¡Nara! ¿No se supone que tu estas encargado de las investigaciones?

-Emmm…no, Tsunade-sama.

-¡Pues entonces vas a estarlo!-vociferó- ¡Si no averiguan lo antes posible quien escribió eso y cual es el propósito yo misma me encargaré de ustedes!

-Tsunade-sama, no se preocupe, seguro no es nada…

-¿A si? Seguro no es nada ¿no? ¡No podemos permitirnos otro error como el que cometimos con Akatsuki, Shizune! Si se trata de algo parecido debemos detenerlos ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde…como la ultima vez con…

-¡Tsunade-sama!- un hombre alto de pelo rubio y largo entró corriendo a la oficina de la Líder Abismal- ¡El mensaje también está escrito sobre las murallas de Corporación! Parece que esta nueva asociación esta en contra de ambas facciones.

Tsunade suspiró. Le recordaba tanto a como habían empezado ellos…Konoha no podría contra otro grupo de asesinos como Akatsuki.

Kiba había estado dos horas sentado en la roca, que había encontrado a esa chica el día anterior, con su campera en la mano. Ya empezaba a esperar las esperanzas de que apareciera, de hecho, cuando llegó al lugar donde habían decidido encontrarse y vio su campera sobre la roca su estomago se encogió causándole una desagradable sensación. Si la chica había estado ahí para dejarle su campera ¿Por qué no había esperado a que él apareciera? Se sentía un tremendo idiota.

Cuando había salido en la mañana, le había dicho a Akamaru que lo esperara en su casa, y el perro muy triste y ofendido se quedó tendido en su cucha (que nunca usaba, por que dormía con su amo, en su cama) sin siquiera despedirse de él. Kiba siempre salía con Akamaru, nunca lo dejaba de lado, pero ahora había preferido unas cuantas horas de diversión a su mejor amigo…horas de diversión que ni si quiera tendría.

Su campera estaba impregnada con el olor de aquella chica, de la cual no sabía ni el nombre, y peor aun se sentía. Si se la ponía sentiría ese aroma todo el día, y lo que menos quería era estar todo un día pensando como había sido usado por una desconocida.

Con cada pequeño sonido que escuchaba, Kiba se giraba para ver si era ella quien venia, ignorando que su sentido del olfato no la sentía venir…pensaba en todas las excusas que la chica podría tener para no haber llegado pero era inútil. Lo más probable era que la chica ya no se interesara en él. Y no era que él estuviese muy interesado en ella. La chica era mal hablada, gruñona, y agresiva, pero lo había hecho sentir muy bien el día anterior y para que negarlo, había sido excelente en la cama. Solo por eso quería volver a verla, porque con ella podía olvidarse de todos sus problemas, sobretodo de uno llamado "Hinata".

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Seria mejor que fuera a casa de Naruto a ver que estaban haciendo. La chica de la flauta ya no vendría…

-¡Kiba!- Kankuro y sus hermanos iban entrando a la casa de Naruto cuando lo llamó. Kiba venia con Akamaru – a quien había ido a buscar a su casa, pero que seguía ofendido- y no parecía nada animado.

-Hola.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Temari. Tampoco parecía muy contenta.

Kiba solo la miró de reojo y se adelantó para entrar y que nadie lo molestara. Los hermanos Sabaku hicieron lo mismo, pero a penas la chica dio un paso dentro de la casa alguien la llamó.

-¿Podemos hablar?-la chica miró sobre su hombro y vio a Shikamaru, con la típica cara que ponía cuando algo le parecía problemático.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer. Espero que me entiendas…nunca quise decir que no confiaba en ustedes solo que…ya sabes, Ino no esta a la altura de tus hermanos, seria peligroso para ella porque ella necesita que alguien la cuide constantemente. Es problemático, pero Chouji y yo siempre nos encargamos de ella… y…

-Shikamaru- lo interrumpió Temari. Le dio pena ver al chico tan aproblemdo.- Esta bien, te perdono. Tal vez yo también exagere…

-No…a mi no me gustaría que no confíen en mi. Pero todos acá confiamos en ustedes…

Temari bajó la mirada.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Te puedo contar algo, Shikamaru? Pero tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie mas.

-¡Que problemático!

-Entonces no.

-Vamos, dime.

Temari miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie los escuchaba y tomó a Shikamaru por un brazo para llevarlo donde pudieran hablar mas tranquilos. Shikamaru esperó a que la chica hablara.

-Shikamaru, yo… y mis hermanos sabemos algo terrible, algo que nos ha estado torturando por dentro y no sabemos que hacer- Shikamaru parecía asustado- realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer…Shikamaru, esto no lo sabe nadie y si mis hermanos se enteran de que te estoy contando esto…pero necesito sacarlo de mi pecho, me esta haciendo tanto daño…

-¿Qué es, Temari?

-¿Tu sabes que mi papa es el Líder de Corporación, no?- Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza. Todo el mundo sabia eso- Mi papa es un Akatsuki, Shikamaru.- Temari agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Shikamaru no lo podía creer.- Es un espía de Akatsuki. Es por eso que ayer me puse tan mal. Yo…lo único que quiero es que la gente no nos vea como traidores, Shikamaru, por que, te lo juro, yo misma lo mataría antes de ser una traidora como él. Yo se que nadie sabe esto, pero siento que a donde vamos, todos nos miran como los "traidores" y no quiero sentir eso acá.

-¿Tu papa sabe que tu sabes?

-Mmm…no- no parecía convencida. Shikamaru no le quiso preguntar nada más.

-Temari- la chica lo miró- tu sabes que yo encuentro muy problemáticas a las mujeres y tu sin duda eres de las mas problemáticas, pero también te considero una muy buena amiga. Hay algo de ti que me hace más fácil estar contigo que con las demás. Hay algo que me hace confiar en ti mucho mas que varios de los que están acá.- Temari sonrió.

-Gracias Shikamaru- le dijo, sinceramente- pero no era como para que te pusieras tan cursi, Shikamaru, en serio. ¡Valla si que eres un bebe!

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa pegada en los labios y observó a Temari irse. Aquella chica si que era problemática, y aun así, Shikamaru disfrutaba mucho estar con ella, agradecía que todo estuviera bien entre ellos otra vez. A veces sentía que era la única mujer con la que podía estar todo el día sin terminar hastiado, y nunca sentía que era incomodo hablar con ella como con las demás. Lo único que lo ponía un poco nervioso era el hecho de que Temari siempre usaba ropa que mostraba tanto sus piernas…aunque claro, entendía por que lo hacia.

De pronto dejó de sonreír. Temari era su amiga, nada más. No podía permitirse pensar en sus piernas por mas lindas que fueran…

-¡Shikamaru, ya llegaron todos!-Naruto sabia que su amigo tenia algo que decirles así que lo llamo para que comenzaran con la reunión. El chico no tardo en llegar.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos ahora Shikamaru?- quiso saber Sakura.

-Tenemos que ganar plata.- todos lo quedaron mirando sin entender.- si ahora vamos a formar un nuevo grupo, uno independiente, la idea es que nosotros nos independicemos también. Seguiremos viviendo en nuestras casas, por el momento, pero solo tomaremos de nuestros padres la comida y el techo. Todo lo demás tendrá que correr por nuestra propia cuenta. Y me refiero a armas, carpas, equipos de pelea, y todo tipo de cosas.

-Yo puedo vender mis dibujos- dijo Sai.

-Yo puedo trabajar como enfermera.

-¡Yo igual!

-Yo puedo poner un museo de insectos.

-¡Nadie iría a uno de esos!- rió Sakura.

-Te sorprenderías.

-Miren- todos volvieron a prestar atención a Shikamaru- sus ideas son buenas, pero ninguna nos daría dinero suficiente. Y ustedes, Sakura e Ino, solo podrían media jornada y aun así no harían suficiente plata…yo tenía otra idea. El problema es que tal vez no todos estén de acuerdo con ella.

-¡Dilo de una vez!-le exigió Temari.

-¡Ya voy! Estuve haciendo una investigación y lo que se me ocurrió podría darnos mucho dinero en poco tiempo, por que es un campo que llama la atención de mucha gente.

-¿Pero que es, Shikamaru?- preguntó Naruto.

-Un club de strippers.

Todos se quedaron callados, esperando que Shikamaru dijera que era solo una broma. Pero cuando no lo hizo empezaron a preocuparse.

-¿Tu sabes que eso esta prohibido no?

-Lo se, Corporación lo prohibió hace años, por eso es que no hay ninguno en Konoha lo que es conveniente para nosotros.

-Shikamaru, ¿Sabes lo que le paso al ultimo que hubo? ¡Lo quemaron!-le informó Sai.

-¿Y tu sabes cuanto tiempo estuvo abierto antes de ser descubierto? 10 años-todos quedaron impactados- la clave esta en saber a quien dejar entrar. Cada vez que alguien de la Corporación llegara, nos haríamos pasar por un bar normal. Así funcionó el último y la verdad es que funcionó muy bien.

-Parece difícil, Shikamaru- opinó Chouji.

-Lo se, es muy problemático, pero tengo a alguien que podría ayudarnos.

-¿Quién?

-El dueño del club anterior. Ha estado en Konoha todo este tiempo y nadie lo sabe. Le dije que viniera, así que debe estar por llegar.

-Shikamaru, pero…-comenzó Ino- ¿De donde vas a sacar strippers?

-Si, y ¿de donde vas a sacar plata para pagarles?- inquirió Tenten. Shikamaru sonrío, incomodo.

-Ese es el problema…las strippers deberían ser…ustedes.

-¡¿Qué!- preguntaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Así sabemos que son de confianza y no tenemos que pagarles.

-En primer lugar, Shikamaru, ¿Estas loco? y en segundo lugar, nosotras no sabemos ni bailar-argumentó Temari.

-¡Hey! – Gritó Naruto- yo una vez vi una chica que podría haber sido la stripper perfecta! La vi en un lago, bailando desnuda. Era hermosa, se movía como un ángel ¡debieron haberla visto! Cualquiera pagaría para verla desnudarse.

Hinata escuchó lo que Naruto acababa de decir y comenzó a ponerse muy roja.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata?- le preguntó el rubio al notar esto.- ¡hey! Ahora que lo pienso- continuó rodeando a Hinata por los hombros, consiguiendo con esto que la chica se pusiera mas roja aun- tu serias una muy buena stripper también ¡Tienes el cuerpo perfecto!

Sin poder contenerse más, la chica cayó sobre su espalda. Kiba entornó los ojos y le comenzó a dar aire para despertarla.

-¡Hinata, despierta!

-¿Bueno y que dicen?

-Yo digo que sí- todos giraron su cabeza para ver quien había dicho eso y se sorprendieron al ver a Tenten muy decidida.- ¡Tengo un lindo cuerpo y no me avergüenza mostrarlo!

-¡De ninguna manera, Tenten!-intervino Neji- es denigrante. No puedo creer como Shikamaru puede sugerir algo así.

-No seas exagerado, Neji. No tiene nada de malo, podemos tomarlo como arte.

-Y nadie sabrá quienes son-continuó Shikamaru- porque todos en el bar usaremos mascaras para proteger nuestra identidad. Ese será como el tema del bar, incluso había pensado llamarlo "La cara oculta".

-¡Ese nombre me encanta!- Neji miraba furioso como Tenten se entusiasmaba tanto con la idea. - ¡Vamos chicas, no sean aburridas! ¿Acaso nunca han querido hacer una locura en sus vidas?

-También quería proponer que elijamos el líder del grupo- añadió Shikamaru.

-¡El líder es Naruto!- saltó Sakura.

-Naruto es muy bueno, pero necesitamos a alguien con más experiencia. Yo había pensado en Gaara- Temari y Shikamaru se dirigieron una sonrisa muy significativa.- ¿Qué dices?

Gaara se quedó un momento en silencio, esperando que alguien protestara pero nadie lo hizo, y el tomó aquello como una señal de afecto.

-Por su puesto- dijo al fin- Y yo, como líder le pediría a Naruto que fuese mi mano derecha, él puede ayudarme en momentos difíciles -Sakura sonrió.- Shikamaru, tu puedes seguir encargándote de las estrategias y planes.

Shikamaru y Naruto asintieron.

Justo en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. Naruto fue corriendo a atender y un hombre, alto y de edad, con una larga cabellera blanca, entró animosamente por la puerta.

-¡Hola!- saludó con una sonrisa, bastante amigable- No se si ya les hablaron de mi, pero yo soy quien los ayudara con el bar. Tengo mucha experiencia en ello, y…valla, veo que hay chicas muy lindas acá, el bar podría ser un éxito.- todos lo miraban asustados-¡Lo siento, no pe presenté! ¡Mi nombre es Jiraiya!

Un hombre iba caminando cerca de los escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido el hospital cuando vio que algo que llamó inmediatamente su atención.

Una hoja de papel llevaba por titulo aquello que tanta revolución estaba causando dentro de las facciones de Corporación y Abismales. El hombre tomó el trozo de papel y lo leyó:

-Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Kiba, Akamaru, Sai, Chouji, Shino, Sakura, Ino…y Naruto. Así que estos son…

Sasuke miró a su alrededor y vio a todos los miembros de su familia, inertes en el suelo. Solo su hermano mayor seguía con vida y lo miraba sin ninguna expresión ¿Lo mataría a él también? Pero éste solo siguió su camino sin decirle nada a su hermano menor, solo tras dirigirle una mirada que Sasuke nunca entendería…

El chico abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. Estaba en su cama, pero había parecido tan real…todas las noches tenia el mismo sueño que concluía con esa significativa mirada de Itachi que Sasuke un no terminaba de comprender. Miró a su lado y vio que Itachi no estaba acostado.

-Sasuke, estás despierto- le dijo desde el armario, donde estaba poniéndose una campera negra y un gorro.

-¿A donde vas?- Quiso saber Sasuke. Habían pasado tantos años que Sasuke desperdició buscando a su hermano mayor para matarlo, tan solo para enterarse de que todo había sido una mentira, pero ahora que estaban juntos la relación que había entre ellos seguía siendo distante.

_-No te mataré- le había dicho Itachi, cuando Sasuke lo había encontrado, después de tantos años. Habían tenido una fuerte pelea pero Itachi era superior a Sasuke. Éste no tenia posibilidades contra él e Itachi podría haberlo matado fácilmente- Porque tienes que hacerte fuerte como yo y enterarte de toda la verdad…_

Itachi lo había humillado aquella vez y Sasuke guardaba rencor por eso, pero lo que aun no entendía era por que no le había dicho todo.

_-Tu propósito no tiene sentido- Sasuke se dio vuelta y se encontró de cara con un hombre que llevaba una mascara anaranjada. Sasuke no lo conocía, pero éste parecía saber todo de él.- Itachi no es lo que tu crees._

_-¡Que sabes tu sobre Itachi o yo!_

_-Yo se por que Itachi mató a todos los Uchiha. Tu familia estaba conspirando con Corporación; juntos iban a terminar con Abismales. Itachi, para defender su facción, mato a todos los miembros de su familia, menos a ti, por que eras solo un niño. Abismales creyó que Itachi se había vuelto loco por lo que mandaron a matarlo e Itachi tuvo que escapar. Nunca contó a nadie sobre lo que los Uchicha habían hecho para no manchar su nombre…prefirió sacrificarse el mismo antes de dejar mal a sus familiares. Cuando dejó Konoha no le quedó otra opción que vivir a escondidas, hasta que nos encontró a nosotros. Nosotros le dimos la mano que Abismales le quitó._

-Tengo que encontrarme con alguien- le respondió Itachi, sin titubeos.- Nos vemos mañana.

Eran las tres de la mañana, ella ya debía estar donde habían quedado reunirse. Cuando Itachi por fin llegó a aquel lugar donde siempre se juntaban, la vio, sentada junto a un rió, mirando al cielo…hermosa como siempre.

Ella lo miró y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-Itachi- le dijo, parándose y acercándose a él.

-¿Tienes las noticias de tu padre?-ella dejó de sonreír. Itachi sabía que ella odiaba que él siempre le diera prioridad al trabajo, pero eso no podría cambiar y ella lo tenía que saber.

-Si, y tengo mas noticias que pueden interesarte.

-Bien. ¿A que hora tienes que volver?

-Puedo quedarme la noche- sus mejillas se encendieron, levemente.

-Me alegra oírlo. Hace tiempo que no tenemos tiempo para nosotros, Temari.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Espero que les haya gustado...perdon por no hacer un Omake en el capitulo de hoy, es que como me quedo muy largo no queria aburrirlos XD prometo que en el proximo habra:)

Ya van dandose cuenta de los trios amorosos no? XD


End file.
